La petite sirène
by Deediii
Summary: Le soleil était éclatant en ce mois de mai. Les élèves de Gryffondor n'ayant pas cour décident de passer du bon temps près du lac. Les maraudeurs ne font pas exceptions. James allongé dans l'herbe observe la belle Lily qui se trouve plus loin. "– James, je t'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois d'aller la voir" (...) "– Pssssst, regardez ça, pincez moi, je rêêve!" qu'a-t-il donc vu?


Bonsoir ! Je poste aujourd'hui cet OS, si vous lisez ceci c'est que mon résumé pitoyable ne vous a pas rebuté au point de partir en courant. Du coup je tiens à vous remercier juste pour ça. Et aussi vous demander pardon, je n'avais pas assez de place pour laisser un vrai passage de l'histoire... Voilàà, bonne lecture :) !

* * *

-La petite Sirène

Jeudi 14 mai 1976

Alors que les élèves étaient pour la plupart cloîtrés dans les salles de classe, la sixième année de Gryffondor, elle, bronzait tranquillement près du lac, n'ayant en effet pas court de toute la matinée. Les maraudeurs au complet flânaient sous un arbre non loin de l'eau. Rémus lisait un livre moldu, Peter dormait et James et Sirius parlaient à voix basse.

James regardait le groupe de filles à proximité, une attirant particulièrement son attention. Sa chevelure rousse brillait sous le soleil éclatant.

« – James, je t'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois de prendre tes attributs masculins en main et d'aller la voir si tu y tiens tant au lieu de m'emmerder avec tes contemplations.

– Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis pris des râteaux, cette fille n'est absolument pas intéressée par moi.

– Où est passé le courage des Gryffondor espèce de lâche ! Va la voir !

– A quoi bon ? Il y a bien d'autres poissons dans l'océan comme on le dit …

– Tu me sou-..

– Pssssst, regardez ça, pincez moi, je rêêêêve ! James chuchota très fort pour que Peter et Remus regardent dans la direction qu'il désignait. »

En face d'eux, les quatre filles présentes commençaient à se déshabiller, leur maillot de bain étant sous leurs vêtements. James n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et Sirius s'empressa de la refermer. Peter se réveilla -son sommeil était léger- et alla pincer James en rigolant. Celui ci lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner vers les filles. Lily venait de se lever et se dirigea d'un pas gracieux vers le lac. Elle entra comme au ralenti dans l'eau. Alors que celle ci lui arrivait à ses hanches, cachant tout le bas de son corps, James avala sa salive. Il pouvait voir le ventre parfaitement plat de son coup de foudre. Le haut de son maillot de bain deux pièces sans bretelles était d'un mauve qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses cheveux roux et son regard émeraude.

Lily plongea dans l'eau et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, éclaboussant ses amies qui riaient de bon cœur. James toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait d'observer ne détourna pas les yeux de la jeune fille. Les trois autres garçons retournèrent à leurs occupations laissant James stupefixié.

« – Sirius, j'y crois pas... Elle doit avoir des racines de Vénales... On ne peut pas être aussi parfaite sans rien.

– Sympa pour elle. répondit-il en rigolant.

– Mais je veux dire regarde moi ça, je ne vais pas pourvoir dormir tranquillement ce soir, elle va me hanter. »

Sirius se détourna de James. Au loin les filles commencèrent à chanter et à rire. Lily chantait magnifiquement bien et son rire était si mélodieux que James en resta étonné. Alors que la rousse avait grimpé sur un rocher près de la rive, James se leva et lâcha à Sirius :

« – C'est une sirène j'en suis sûre. Elle est là pour nous hypnotiser, nous pauvres inconscients. »

Sirius ria de bon cœur et le regarda s'en aller vers la rousse. James de sa baguette fit apparaître un lys blanc. Il s'approcha doucement vers Lily qui était dos à lui. Ses copines joueuses ne fit rien remarquer quand bien même elles l'avaient vu. La jeune fille chantonnait une douce mélodie, les yeux fermés, les jambes effleurant la surface de l'eau. Elle fut donc surprise lorsqu'elle sentit des mains jouer dans ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux, tâta sa tête et sentit la fleur au dessus de son oreille gauche.

Elle se retourna donc pour voir qui avait fait cela, et c'est presque sans surprise qu'elle vit le grand brun.

« – Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ma Lily.

– Oui James .. Belle journée... »

Elle ne s'offusquait même plus des déterminants possessifs qu'il employait. Elle s'était même vu s'habituer aux éternels avances de James, qu'elle commençait d'ailleurs à apprécier. Alors qu'au début le garçon l'horripilait au plus haut point, maintenant elle écoutait goulûment sa voix.

– D'autant plus que tu ne fais que l'embellir. C'est fous comme tu es jolie.

– Merci, tu me le répètes assez souvent, je vais finir par avoir un égo énorme. elle ria d'un rire cristallin.

– Tiens, tu as l'air moins farouche que d'habitude ! il s'appuya contre le rocher mouillé par la jeune fille.

– Que veux tu, c'est l'été qui arrive qui me rend joyeuse.

– Il devrait y avoir du Soleil toute l'année si c'est comme ça.

– Alors il n'y aurait plus assez de pluie pour les Lys. Je serais malheureuse de ne jamais en revoir. elle détacha la fleur de sa chevelure et joua avec.

– Tant que tu seras là, aucune fleur ne pourra t'égaler en termes de beauté.

– Tu es trop flatteur, James. Ne te perds tu pas dans tes mensonges ?

– Encore faudrait-il que je mente pour me perdre. un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de James.

– Tu sais... J'ai commencé à me faire à tes approches un peu maladroites. Me prends tu pour un trophée ? il la regarda assez étonné.

– Ca t'arrive souvent de passer du coq à l'âne ?

– Assez, oui.

– Je répondrai à ta question par une autre : Pourquoi te prendrais-je pour un trophée ?

– Je ne sais pas. elle renifla la fleur, je suis la seule à ne pas céder directement à tes avances, peut-être que je représente un défi pour toi ?

– Au début un peu, mais c'est fou comme les sentiments évoluent rapidement.

– C'est à dire ?

– Tu vaux tellement plus que les filles avec lesquelles j'ai l'habitude de sortir. Tu es intelligente, posée, magnifique, intéressante. On peut rire avec toi autant qu'on peut tenir une conversation très riche. Et je ne parle pas de tes yeux. J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi vert. »

Lily se retourna, lui fit un sourire éclatant alors que le vent fouettait son visage et s'infiltrait dans ses boucles rousses et elle plongea dans l'eau pour rejoindre ses amies qui s'étaient éloignées. James, quant à lui, alla vers les trois garçons qui attendaient avidement les informations. Il s'assit près d'eux et soupira d'aise, un sourire non feint sur le visage. Elle était toujours en maillot de bain, et c'était très difficile pour lui de se concentrer -trop d'émotions dans une seule matinée sans doute.

« – Je crois qu'elle accepte enfin de m'approcher sans me gueuler dessus.

– On doit vraiment être en plein rêve dans ce cas. se moqua gentiment Sirius -il reçu d'ailleurs une petite tape de la part de Remus.

– Vous croyez que si j'essaie encore elle acceptera enfin de sortir avec moi ?

– Peut-être, il faut toujours essayer. lâcha posément Remus.

– Mais ne sois pas lourd comme d'habitude, elle s'enfuira sinon. remarqua Peter.

– Tu as raison, j'irai doucement à partir de maintenant. »

Il s'endormit avec l'air d'un bienheureux.

Quelques heures plus tard, James ne sentit plus le soleil chauffer son visage. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux en esquissant un début de bâillement qui s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit le visage fin de Lily. Il sursauta et s'assit regardant la jeune fille en face de lui. Lily était en uniforme, une cape reposant sur ses épaules. Il en conclut que la matinée détente était terminée.

« – Je viens te réveiller, les garçons sont partis en te laissant ici. James tourna les yeux et effectivement ils étaient maintenant seuls.

– Et ils sont où ?

– Je suppose qu'il sont en route pour manger.

– Sans doute …

– Si je suis restée c'était pour te parler.

– Oui ?

– J'en ai discuté avec Alice, et elle m'a demandé d'au moins te laisser une chance... Et après avoir mûrement réfléchis, j'ai décidé d'accepter un rendez vous.

– Un rendez vous ?!

– Quoi tu n'es pas content ? dit-elle blasée.

– Mais si ! C'est ... Parfait ! Il se releva et entraîna Lily. Merci mille fois Lily-Jolie. il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la fit tourner, Lily rit de bon cœur.

– C'est bien beau tout ça, mon grand, mais il faudrait peut-être songer à aller manger ! Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai horriblement faim !

– Pareil ! »

Il la déposa sur la terre ferme et elle se retourna pour prendre ses affaires. James un grand sourire figé aux lèvres prit la main de Lily et se dirigea le cœur léger vers la Grande Salle.


End file.
